Fun time with Paige
by WWEoneshots20
Summary: This is my first one shot. You and Paige go out for a night on the town ending up back at home having a little fun. A/N I've never seen any stories like this and i know i can't be the only one to want something like this so hope you enjoy.


The crowd was drawn to her but she only had eyes for you. The music blared, there was moving bodies everywhere, the smell of alcohol filled the area, but all that mattered was the way your two bodies moved in sync to the beat of the music. Paige had convinced you to go out with everyone that night. Seeing as you had a rough day of training, you were pretty reluctant but now that you've made it to the club it was worth it. She grabbed your arms and twirled you. She wrapped you in a hug.

"We should go." She whispered against your ear sending chills up and down your spine. You nodded. She let you go you had one last sip of your drink. You walked over to your best friend Becky.

"Hey we're going. Text me later."

"have fun." She winked at you.

"Oh they will." Seth said patting you on the back.

"Oh my god you guys!" You giggled as Paige grabbed your arm. The cold night air felt amazing as you walked towards the end of the street to your hotel. Paige had her arm wrapped around you the whole time. You looked over at her

"Thanks for tonight. I had so much fun and I was stressed all week about my finisher. It has to be perfect, I mean you only debut once right. Oh! I have to set my…" You we're cut off by Paige's lips meeting yours. Once you had reciprocated the kiss she deepened it. She pulled away and looking into your eyes.

"Oh the funs only beginning love." She walked into the hotel with you in tow. As you walked into the elevator she pressed the 'Door close' button and walked around behind you wrapping her arms around you. she planted kissed along your neck just before the door opened. The walk down the hall seemed like the longest walk in the whole world. As you walked into the room she hung the do not disturb sign on the door.

"Really?" You smirked at her.

"We wouldn't want to be interrupted? Now would we pumpkin? " She said walking towards you.

"No." You whispered as your lips met. It didn't matter how many times you kissed her she still managed to drive you wild a constant flurry of butterflies going off in your stomach. She slowly pushed you back against the bed. You sat down, she straddled you as you guys continued kissing. She kissed along your jaw down your neck slowly nipping at your collarbones earning a moan from you.

"I love it when you're vocal" She grabbed one of your breasts in her hand earning another moan. "Just like that." she slowly made her way down your body reaching down to the hemline of your dress only to lift it back over your head leaving you in your underwear. you looked down to see her kissing your thighs sending tingles through your body. She kissed her way up your torso. She was just about to take your bra off when you stopped her.

"What?" She asked.

"I want to see you." You whispered as you took off her shirt. you sat up so you we're both kneeling on the bed. You kissed her chest reaching around behind her to take off her bra. You sucked on her breasts kissing all the right places earning moan after moan from her. You kissed her neck then he lips. She laid down and kissed you as she took of your underwear. She slid down and kissed your thighs slowly before sucking on your clit. You arched your back as the sudden touch send pleasure throughout your body. Her tongue worked wonders you tried so hard to keep quiet but pretty soon you were practically crying. She crawled back up your body placing kisses along the way. She kissed your lips and slowly stuck her fingers in one at a time. She was rhythmically swirling them inside you while stimulating your clit with her thumb. You could barely think.

"Oh god." You said coming close to your finish. You were grasping at her kissing her breasts the room was filled with your whimpers and her moans. She started grinding herself along your leg sending you into a lust filled frenzy. Your wetness mixed with hers all you craved was a climax her moans close to sending you over the edge. A few more strokes of her fingers sent you over the edge. Your screams of pleasure filled the room as felt your release. You were barely finished when she laid beside you and pulled you on top or her.

"My turn."


End file.
